digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Adventure Original Story: 2½ Year Break
focuses on the two and a half years between Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. It was only released in Japan. It has separate tracks for Taichi "Tai" Kamiya (set November 1999), Joe Kido (set May 2000), Sora Takenouchi (set October 2000), Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi (set April 2001), Mimi Tachikawa (set September 2001), and Yamato "Matt" Ishida (set March 2002). Overall, the audio drama, being set between Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, serves to bridge the gap between the two seasons in terms of the changing personalities of the original DigiDestined and, especially in the case of the chapter Chat, to provide further insight into some plot holes. Synopsis November 1999/Taichi Yagami/Whistle Tai starts to hear Kari's whistle. He wonders how that is possible, since she left it in the with . So he begins to look for his in case the gate to the Digital World has opened. When he finds it, he discovers that the whistling sound was coming from the computer, not his Digivice. As he looks at the computer's screen, a fuzzy light is shone in the middle. And suddenly, he starts to hear and the other Digimon. Even though Agumon can't hear Tai very well, they start to communicate briefly with each other. They have short conversation that encourages Tai to play soccer again after stopping after he left the Digital World. Since then, the gate has opened many times, so both the Digimon were able to come to the Real World, while the DigiDestined were able to go to the Digital World. May 2000/Jo Kido/Telephone Joe's telephone starts ringing. When Joe answers it, it turns out to be Shin. They first start talking about Joe's last visit to the , in which he met with . Then they discuss Shin's internship at a national university. After that, Joe informs Shin that Shuu is planing on being a humanitarian instead of a doctor. And that he'll be studing under Sora's father, who is an anthropology professor. Later, Joe states he has decided to be a doctor. Because he wished to do something about the suffering he saw in the Digital World, and because there are no doctors in the Digital World, he decided that he wants to be a Doctor. October 2000/Sora Takenouchi/Letter to my Father Sora is writing a letter to her father. She informs him that she is glad that she got to see recently, and that she hopes that latest visit to the digital world was helpful for his research. She also tells him that she was very surprised from his last letter, which informed her that Shuu went to Kyoto to take his classes. She says that she wants to know more about what he teaches, so she'll try reading one of his books. She tell him that her mother is teaching her to play . She lets her father know that her school will be going to Kyoto on a trip soon, so she'd like to see the place where her parents first met, and that she hope they'll have an opportunity to travel together as a family some day soon. She ends her letter by wishing her father a happy birthday. April 2001/Kōshirō Izumi/Chat Izzy is e-mailing Gennai. He tells Gennai that they haven't e-mailed each other ever since he has turned younger, by embedding a mysterious black ball in himself, which is making Izzy a little worried. He tells Gennai that it's weird that all his comrades have the same face. He asks about . Then he tells him about his new position as the Captain of the Computer Club. He also tells him about his visit to his parents' graves for . He also informs him that he has figured out the meaning of the term "Chosen Child". He says that since the number of chosen children has been growing at a steady rate. Having a partner Digimon isn't really that special. So what it really means that they're the children chosen to fight. He concludes his chat by telling Gennai there are still many things he has to discover. September 2001/Mimi Tachikawa/Video Mail Now settled in New York City, Mimi describes her experiences there through a video mail. She says that she has made a lot of friends in her school. Then she starts to talk about Native American tribes, and how they had totem poles that protected them, which is similar to the shugorei in Japan. She also wonders if Digimon were actually around before the creation of the computer network, perhaps in the form of totem poles. Then, she describes her experiences with the on the , and that she met other DigiDestined helping to clear away the rubble to try and find survivors. She says that she was helping by carrying away the injured, also by cooking with her mother for the rescuers. March 2002/Yamato Ishida/As I Play the Bass In Matt's track, As I Play the Bass, Matt appears to be talking on the to his father, while practicing the . He finds out that his father used to be in a band, and also says that T.K. and his mother will be moving to Odaiba soon. Matt also mentions that the events relating the Digimon appear to have been wiped from video records. Track listing External links * Full English translation Notes and references Category:CD Drama Category:Music Category:Adventure Music Category:Digimon Adventure